


[TLHR NSFW] Slow Hands

by insanelycoolish



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Smut, Sweet/Hot, like extremely sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: “You’re so fucking beautiful, Ro. I hope you realize that.”Roman blushed bright red, chestnut brown eyes overflowing with adoration that Virgil definitely did not feel he deserved.Note:This is the cut sex scene fromChapter 4ofThis Love-Hate Relationship.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR NSFW] Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Note:** This takes place during the sex scene that was faded to black in [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936435/chapters/36626565).

* * *

Slow Hands

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
( Link to Song: [Slow Hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBmNcLBaPUE) by **Niall Horan**. )

* * *

Virgil kissed Roman hard, pulling him close. When they broke away for air a few moments later, Virgil looked deep into Roman’s eyes. 

“I’ve wanted you since that night last year, Roman. I just wanted to be sure that you’re sure.” 

Roman smiled adoringly up at him. He leaned in to kiss at his neck, peppering kisses upward until he reached his ear. 

“I’m very sure, Virgil.” He whispered, heatedly. 

That was all the confirmation Virgil needed. He rose up from the couch with Roman in his arms. He twisted so that he could lay Roman down, immediately straddling him. 

“Then I suppose I should take care of my Prince.” He said with a smirk. 

Roman blushed but grinned. “Prince, huh? It’s just a play off of my last name, but I have to say I _really_ like that. So, what does that make you, sweetheart?” 

“It makes me the knight that makes sure his idiot Prince is happy and healthy.” 

Roman snorted and pulled Virgil down into a kiss. Virgil went willingly, his hands moving to frame his boyfriend’s face. 

The guitarist pulled out of the kiss, smiling down at the man who had taken his heart and run with it. He was under no illusion that this was more than an intense infatuation, fueled by attraction and passion. He also knew, however, that a relationship could grow from this and he wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything in the world.

He cared deeply for Roman and he wanted to see him happy. Furthermore, _he_ wanted to be happy. Patton would even tell him that he deserved to be happy. Virgil wasn’t so sure about that, but he wanted to be selfish; he wanted happiness whether he deserved it or not. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Ro. I hope you realize that.” 

Roman blushed bright red, chestnut brown eyes overflowing with adoration that Virgil definitely did not feel he deserved. 

“I do.” Roman teased. “And so are you, sweetheart.” Virgil averted his eyes, blushing. “No, don’t look away from me. You _are_. You’ve always taken my breath away.” 

Virgil’s face was burning but he ignored it in favor of snorting. 

“And you accuse me of being sappy.”

He shook his head and let his hands slide down along Roman’s arms until he reached his hands. He drew little designs along them before moving his hands to the other’s shirt. He loved the way the white and red baseball shirt with three quarter sleeves looked on his boyfriend but, at that moment, Virgil found himself wishing that Roman liked button-down shirts. It would have made it a lot easier getting him out of his clothes had that been the case. 

As it was, Virgil pushed the shirt upward and after some struggling and Roman sitting up to help, he was able to get his boyfriend out of his shirt. Virgil let his gaze wander along Roman’s chest as he grinned.

_So beautiful._

Leaning in, Virgil went in for a kiss, fully intent on bearing Roman down to the couch once more but Roman had other plans. 

“Nuh uh. Your shirt too. Both of them!” 

Virgil busied himself with pulling off his open button down over shirt, followed by the t-shirt he wore underneath. Meanwhile, Roman slid his hands along his chest as it was revealed, fingers tracing the valleys between his muscles. The guitarist shivered at the touch, tossing away the t-shirt the moment it was free from his body.

Virgil reached out, gripping the sides of Roman’s neck as he closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss Roman hard. As they kissed, Virgil guided Roman back down onto the couch. Moaning into the kiss, the guitarist let one of his hands slide down Roman’s chest, fingers brushing over first one nipple, then the other. He pinched it between his thumb and finger, smirking into the kiss as a breathy moan escaped the man beneath him. 

“You’re a tease.” Roman mumbled, causing Virgil to laugh, the sound low and deep. 

“Oh, this is nothing, baby.” He shifted his attention to Roman’s neck, starting at the junction where neck met shoulder. He worked his way up with little kisses until he reached the other’s ear, grazing his teeth at the lobe before pulling away to smirk down at his boyfriend. 

“I’ve got a feeling that you’re just as bad.” 

Roman licked his lips, chestnut eyes dancing wickedly. 

“Worse, sweetheart, as you’ll soon learn.” 

Without warning, Roman brought his hands to Virgil’s skinny jeans, quickly making fast work of the button and zipper. Virgil watched in interest as Roman tried to push his pants down off his hips. Laughing, Virgil took pity on the other man. 

“Punk rock star, Ro. Skinny jeans and other tight clothes are kind of the norm.”

Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Good for punk rock stars. I want them off.”

Virgil snorted as Roman pouted. He was tempted to make the other wait but a moment later pressure pressed down on the bulge in his pants, causing Virgil to moan. 

Looking down, he watched Roman’s hand as it pressed and rubbed at his dick through the fabric of his pants.

_“Shit.”_ Virgil breathed. 

He watched as Roman smirked. 

“If you take them off, I can really get my hands on you.” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes but rose to work the tight pants off his slender frame. “Yours too, Ro.” 

He tugged at the legs of his skinny pants, growing frustrated with them. Luckily, a few moments more and he was able to tug them free. Turning around, Virgil found Roman had had a lot less trouble with his jeans and was grinning at him with excitement and desire. 

Virgil straddled his boyfriend once more, looking down at Roman. 

“So nice of you to _finally_ join me.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning back as he placed his hands flat on Roman’s chest. He slowly ran his fingers down the other’s body, letting his blunt nails press lightly into his skin as Roman shivered beneath him.

“ _Fuck_ , Virge.” Virgil laughed deeply. 

“That is the plan, babe.” 

Roman groaned, reaching out for him. Virgil leaned down to meet him, giving in as Roman kissed him hard. 

“Want you, sweetheart.” 

Virgil moaned thickly as Roman’s hands slid from his shoulders, down his back, to grip at his ass. Pressing flush against him and shifting so that they both were comfortable, Virgil rolled his hips downward, grinding against his boyfriend. 

Moaning against the other’s mouth, Virgil slid his fingers into the other’s hair. He gripped harder at his soft locks, as their kisses became open mouthed and messy. 

Roman was panting as he moved back against him, moans of his own sounding, and Virgil found himself wondering how he had lived without hearing these sounds. 

After a few more moments of dry humping, Roman brought his hands to Virgil’s chest to push him back gently. Virgil stopped his movements and lifted up just enough to look at him fully, a question in his eyes. 

“Want you _inside_ me, Virge. _Please._ ” 

Virgil’s heart jumped to his throat as he blushed, the bright red matching the blush that tinged Roman’s own cheeks.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He teased but the smile on his face was genuine.

He rose from the couch enough to help Roman move his legs so that he could get his boyfriend’s underwear off. He tossed them away as Roman spread his legs, one hanging off the couch so that Virgil could kneel between them. 

Virgil, however, was too busy staring. Dark eyes took their time taking in the work of art that lay out before him. He forgot how to breath for a few long moments. Almost reverently, Virgil reached out to run his hands along Roman’s thighs as his knees sank into the couch cushions between his boyfriend’s legs.

_“Roman.”_

He whispered his name. He almost rolled his eyes at himself for being so cliché. The way he had said his boyfriend’s name had definitely been just like a prayer. 

“I don’t deserve you, baby.” 

Roman frowned and reached out to run his hands up Virgil’s arms and back down to his hands. Virgil allowed him to take them and laced their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry, Virgil, but you don’t get to decide what you deserve when it comes to me or my body.” 

Virgil but his lip, waiting for Roman to continue. He watched as Roman moved his hand to the back of the couch to pull himself up into a sitting position. He still held one of his hands but brought the other to his face. Virgil leaned into the touch as he held Roman’s gaze. 

“You absolutely deserve me, sweetheart.”

Virgil let whatever arguments his insecurities brought forth drop off his tongue in favor of kissing Roman back. Roman kissed him slowly but with no less passion than their previous kisses had held. 

“You’re amazing.” Virgil muttered against Roman’s mouth. 

Roman laughed, the sound soft and light. 

“I know.” 

Virgil snorted. 

“So are _you_.” Roman added, playfully nipping his lower lip before kissing him fully once more. 

Roman leaned back to lay out on the couch once more, bringing the guitarist with him. Virgil deepened the kiss, familiarizing himself with Roman’s mouth, his taste. He memorized the paths Roman’s hands took all over his body. He recorded the sounds he made in his mind. 

Virgil didn’t know how long they spent just kissing and exploring each other but Roman brought it to a stop once more. 

“Sweetheart. Please. Not to be totally crude here, but if I do not have your cock in my ass in the next few minutes I will lose my mind.” 

Virgil blushed but chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead before pulling away completely. 

Getting up from the couch, he winked at the pout on Roman’s face and snorted when he complained.

“ _Where_ are you going now?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“It couldn’t _wait_?”

Virgil ignored that in favor of making his way to his suitcases. He looked in the two big ones first before finally finding what it was he was looking for in the smaller one. 

“Thank God!” 

He held up the bottle of lube and winked at Roman. His prince rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, fine. So, it _is_ important. Now, _hurry up_.” 

Virgil laughed but inside he was just as eager as Roman. 

He returned to his spot between Roman’s legs. Roman immediately raised his legs toward his head, holding them in place so his legs were still spread. 

Virgil opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his first two fingers. Bringing them to Roman’s hole, he began to rub them into the puckered flesh. 

His eyes glanced up at Roman’s face. His heart pounded at the sight. Roman’s face was flushed but his eyes were on Virgil’s face, their gazes now locked. He was smiling and there was endless adoration in his chestnut brown eyes. 

Virgil smiled back as he pulled his fingers away, applying more lube. This time he pushed his index finger inside, watching Roman’s face for any indication of pain.

Roman’s eyelids were half-mast and he licked his lips, watching as much of what Virgil was doing to him as he could from his position. Virgil longed to lick Roman’s lips for him but he needed to focus. 

“Adding another finger, okay, baby?” 

Roman looked up at him and nodded before looking between his legs once more. Virgil pulled the first finger out, adding a little more lube just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt Roman, before slowly pushing his first two fingers inside. He watched his boyfriend’s face the entire time, dark eyes sharp, ready to stop if needed. 

Once the fingers were in to the first knuckle, he began to pull them in and out. After a while, he scissored and twisted them, working his lover open. 

Roman was making noises of agreement, and Virgil was very glad that Roman was enjoying himself. He personally had always found being stretched tedious but he would never skip it or let a partner skip it. It was that important. 

He applied lube once more and had just worked in a third finger when Roman grabbed his wrist.

“ _Sweetheart._ I’m good. I’m ready. I _promise_. Now, please. _Please._ Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me.”

Virgil was a little worried. He was larger than average, and he hadn’t had a lot of sexual partners to base his pace on. However, the look in Roman’s eyes reassured him. Pulling his fingers out, Virgil passed the bottle of lube to his boyfriend and left the couch once more. He stopped to slip off his boxer briefs before rushing to the smaller bag and rummaging until he found the small box of condoms. Pulling one out, he tossed the box aside and hurried back to Roman, tearing the condom open as he walked. 

Virgil’s gaze fell on Roman’s face and he broke out into laughter at Roman’s very impatient expression.

“Safety first, baby.” He said, joining him on the couch. Taking the condom out of the foil, he tossed the wrapper aside and stroked his semi hard cock a few times before rolling the condom on.

Roman returned the lube to him and Virgil squeezed some onto his palm. Letting the bottle fall to the floor, the guitarist stroked his cock, coating it with lube before lining up with Roman’s entrance. Roman reached around his leg to better position him and nodded. Slowly, Virgil began to push in. 

It was slow going. Excruciatingly slow, but finally, Virgil was buried deep inside his lover. He shifted so that he could lower himself to the other, one arm slipping under a leg to help Roman hold it in place as his other arm slid between them so that he could hold the side of Roman’s neck. 

Pressing his forehead to Roman’s, he panted as Roman moaned softly. The laugh that left Roman, breathy and cute, had Virgil smiling. 

“I thought you would _never_ get inside me, Virge.” 

Virgil snorted and leaned in, kissing him hard as he closed his eyes. He stayed still, letting Roman adjust to him. He brushed his nose against Roman’s as he pulled away, the hand on Roman’s neck sliding up so that Virgil could card his fingers through the other’s hair. 

“I said I’d take care of my prince, didn’t I?” 

Roman rolled his eyes. Then he smirked.

“Well, then you’d better take care of me, sweetheart. _Move._ I’m good.” 

Virgil raised a brow and Roman stared back determinately. Taking a deep breath, Virgil pulled out slowly. Roman arched, breathing in along with him. He only pulled out half way before he steadily pushed back in. This time a gasp that morphed into a moan left his boyfriend. Roman reached up to grip his shoulders, his hands tightening as Virgil pulled out, blunt, well-manicured fingers, digging in as he pushed back in. 

“Sweetheart, that feels so good.” 

Virgil grunted in agreement, trying to focus on making Roman feel good and not coming to soon. He closed his eyes, bringing his hips to rest against Roman as he stopped. 

“Quick break, baby. You’re so tight.” He rested his forehead against Roman’s and took deep breaths. 

Roman blushed but nodded. “Um, yeah. Not having sex for a year would do that to you.” 

Virgil pulled back immediately at that. His dark brown eyes searched Roman’s and in them he found sincerity. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Ro. I mean… you couldn’t have known. What if you missed out on someone amazing or something? Mr. Right? I don’t want to be the reason you missed out on something amazing.” 

Roman lifted a hand to Virgil’s neck, gripping to pull him in to a quick, soft kiss. 

“Nope. None of that. Besides. I never said there weren’t offers. But I was still stuck on Mr. Kinda Right. And I still am. I also recently found out he’s more like Mr. Mostly Right But That’s Just How I Like Him.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, but those words hit him more than he was ready to admit. He kissed Roman, softly at first but it soon grew more heated. Without thinking about it, the guitarist began to pull out until just his head was inside before pushing back in with purpose. He wanted Roman to feel him and from the way Roman moaned and panted against his lips, jaw, neck, and shoulder, he wanted to feel him too. 

The sound of skin against skin echoed as they moved against each other, their bodies in sync. Virgil went from kissing Roman, to bestowing love bites to his neck, to pulling back to look into his eyes. His hands slid along Roman’s body, learning the places that made him moan louder, or the panting come faster, or get that look of pure desperation in his lust darkened eyes. 

“Harder.” 

That one word sent Virgil over the top. He kissed him hard as he began to pick up pace. His hands sought out Roman’s and he laced their fingers together and pressed them into the cushion above his lover’s head. He then buried his face into Roman’s neck as he pressed his lips in not quite kisses there, breath hot as he groaned and panted. Their bodies were slick with sweat. His bangs were damp as well, but it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that he was here with the man he was sure would become the love of his life, his answer to every question, and his soulmate. He knew it was silly. He knew it was just the mindset he was in but he didn’t care. He was every bit the romantic Patton had always claimed him to be and with Roman there, he found he didn’t mind. 

“Baby. I’m so close.” 

Roman tugged one of his hands from Virgil’s to bring it to his hair, fingers sliding through his damp locks. 

“Don’t hold back, Virgil.” 

Virgil was now racing to his orgasm. He pulled away, wanting to look at Roman. He wanted to be connected to him in every way at that moment. He gripped the one hand he still held tighter as he looked down at his lover, their eyes locked in a heated stare. His other hand he slid down Roman’s body between them, his hand closing around Roman’s cock.

He stroked his lover in time with his thrusts which were erratic at best. The couch was squeaking under the strain of their movements, but Virgil wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to watch Roman as he came and he would hold off for however long he had to. His prince would always come first if he could help it. 

“Come for me, baby. Need to see you come.”

Roman was too far gone for words. The double sensations of Virgil inside him and his hand around his cock were settling over him in waves, and when Virgil shifted slightly, trying to find that perfect angle to hit is prostate, the guitarist hit it spot on and Roman’s hand fell to Virgil’s shoulder. Nails dug into his skin as Roman came hard, body writhing with pleasure as he cried out. 

Virgil had never seen anything more simultaneously beautiful and erotic in his life. He thrust two hard thrusts that had Roman whimpering before he came hard inside his lover. 

Slumping against him, Virgil shivered as he brushed his lips lazily along Roman’s neck. For a while, they lay there, breathless but sated. Virgil felt an overabundance of happiness and his insides felt giddy. He felt the need to get up and sing or dance or run but his body was too worn out for him to actually do it. His eyes closed as he nuzzled Roman’s neck. 

Roman slid his fingers lazily through his hair. His head was turned so he could press kisses to Virgil’s damp hair. Virgil had unlaced their fingers and was tracing lazy patterns into Roman’s palm. Virgil was certain he could lay here with Roman forever, just like this but he really needed to get out of his lover. They would need to clean up as best as they could and then food. 

He began to pull away but Roman gripped him harder, legs closing around him. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” 

Virgil smiled adoringly down at him. “I need to get this condom off and we need to get us some food.” 

“I said not yet.” 

The expression on Roman’s face just begged him to challenge him. 

Virgil decided it best not to test him just yet. 

A little while longer like this could be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** AND HERE IS THE SEX SCENE I PROMISED FOR ALL YOU THIRSTY AF READERS. ;D I SEE YOU. :P But no worry. I'm just as thirsty. Please comment and let me know what you think!!! I love hearing from you guys!!! Especially when you gush at me with favorite lines and parts and such! Also, kudos are, as always, appreciated. Thank you!!! ❤


End file.
